Unlikely Alliances
by TraceAce
Summary: After the match against Chyna and Lita, Molly's pretty sore. Instead of Crash, Spike comes to check on her..


Molly sat in her locker room, wincing at every moment she tried to move. The match had been hard, the loss had been harder, and now the pain..that was the hardest of it all to take. She almost wished for some sort of comfort, whoever it was from. However, no one appeared in her locker room.  
"Great cousin he turned out to be.." Molly said outloud to herself. Her usual jovial voice had a touch of spite, because she herself was pretty mad. It hadn't happened often, but when she was mad..it was obvious.  
Crash was so worried about her saftey from Spike Dudley, but when she really was hurt, he didn't even bother showing up. He was OBVIOUSLY all right from his hardcore match, since he had enough strenght to probably permanently put a dent in the poor man's head.  
She wished she could have went out to make sure he was really OK, but Crash had quickly made sure she stayed away from him. She had glared venomously at him, and Crash quickly told her that it was his fault, that he had started it.  
She let out a soft huff then, completely pushing Crash away from her before stomping off. Crash really was a jerk sometimes, especially when something slightly bruised his ego. Molly hadn't meant to do anything like that, she was only commenting on a good job, and Crash, AS ALWAYS, took it the wrong way..  
She finally was able to move about, the pain subsiding. It usually was like that. It hurt for awhile, then sort of disappeared, leaving her mostly fine. She actually felt a little angry again, though, because she had still checked to see if Crash was all right from his match, even though he was being a total ass. Crash hadn't even bothered to check if she was alive and well.  
She almost jumped when a knock on the door jarred her from her current thoughts. She felt the anger sort of melt away, because she figured now Crash had remembered his poor cousin, who had just got her ass kicked. Opening the door, she was a little surprised to see Spike standing there.  
"Spike?"  
"Hey Molly, how's it going?" he smiled weakly. "Looks like we both got smacked around, huh?"  
"Spike, maybe you shouldn't be here..you know how angry that old Crash can be." she trailed off, glancing around. No Crash.  
"Crash can't do anything that I haven't been through before." he shrugged, a bit shyly. "I'm surprised he isn't here already."  
"Yeah, well, Crash really isn't one to think sometimes. He certainly is a bit silly." she still held the note of annoyance. "Why don't you come in?"  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble with your family because of me." he scratched his head slightly.  
"I'm sure." she moved aside and he strided inside, and she shut the door. "I'm really sorry about what Crash did to you..he gets SO jealous sometimes, he only likes me admiring his feats."  
"Well, I was kind of hoping he'd trust me if I helped him." he sighed. "That didn't work out too well."  
"It's not your fault." she replied simpathetically. "I know you tried. I was going to check on you, but..he wouldn't let me. Said some silly stupid thing like you would attack me for that."  
"You know I would never hurt you.."  
"I know." she nodded. "I don't know how I know, but I do. If that makes any sense."  
"Could it be I'm as tall as you?" he grinned, a bit humored.  
"I'm serious." she rolled her eyes. Her cousin's voice echoed in the back of her head as she stared at the eccentric man in front of her. 'Don't trust a Dudley', he told her. But looking at him, he didn't look dangerous. He didn't seem like someone out to hurt her..  
He didn't seem like a bad person, his eyes didn't show any of the signs of any sort of evil intent. Molly always sort of knew who was good and who was bad, and the look he had made her trust him.  
"Something wrong?" she shook her head, sort of snapping out of her thoughts.  
"Not at all." she smiled, half-heartedly. He beamed at her, then nodded.  
"You did really great against those two. You almost had Lita there."  
"They totally beat me up." she shrugged, then grinned. "But I don't mind "  
"I wasn't." She heard the sincerity in his voice, and she actually blushed because of it. This was crazy...  
She was going to say something, but she heard a sharp rap at her door. Freezing, she felt a lump in her throat make itself known. "I can't let them find you here, they'll destroy you!" she hissed to the equally frozen Spike. She suddenly sprang into action, pushing him into a nearby locker and slamming it shut. "Don't move." The door banged again, and she hurriedly answered it to find Hardcore and Crash standing there, looking stern.  
"What took you so long?" Crash asked suspiously.  
"I..uh.." she looked down at herself. She was dressed, she had dressed after the match.. "I was getting dressed. Yeah.."  
"Dressed, huh?" Crash replied, eyeing the room.  
"We heard Spike was hovering around here..you haven't..seen him, have you?" Hardcore questioned.  
"Of course not." she really hated lying. The two other Hollys seemed to be satisfied, but just as they were leaving, a sneeze erupted from the locker. Molly winced, knowing that her two cousins had heard it, since both turned around.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh no.." she muttered under her breath, looking down as Crash squeezed by her, cautiously reaching out and opening the locker.  
Spike landed nearly at her feet, and for a second it was silence. Crash and Hardcore had backed away from Spike for a moment. Spike had scrambled up, pinning himself against a wall. Though the whole scene probably unfolded in under a minute, it felt like an eternity to Molly.  
"What are you doing here?" Crash cried angrily, breaking the slow motion sort of moment.  
"I came to check up on Molly. It's obvious that you didn't give a crap." Spike spat back, which wasn't a smart idea. Both of the male Hollys looked pretty steamed, while Molly looked a bit upset. She knew what was going to happen next.  
She knew she had to make a decision in under 5 seconds. Hardcore had already picked up the lone chair in her dressing room, and was about to take a swing at him. Spike, though he knew he was about to get beat up, still glared back at them, his gaze strong and determined. Even if they were going to beat him to a pulp, she realized he was going to take it with pride. He wasn't going to show them he was afraid.  
"No!" she suddenly sprang into the action, literally catching the shot that was directed toward Spike. The shock of the hit made her fly backwards, right into Spike. Well, obviously, both of them sort of fell, and she had landed in his lap, and now she was hurting and she figured he was hurting too. She wasn't as light as she looked, you know.  
"Molly?" both Hollys stared at her in surprise.  
"Molly.." Spike winced, sitting up.  
"You two, leave." for once she had a commanding tone.  
"But.."  
"Now." She watched them glare at Spike, who seemed to be recovering from the hit.  
"You won't be lucky next time." the door shut behind them, and Molly let out a sigh of relief. Then she realized she was still on his lap, and it actually didn't feel so uncomfortable.  
"God, I don't know what would have been worse, the chair or you." he rubbed the back of his head. He must have slammed pretty hard into the wall, because she slammed pretty hard into him. "Are you OK?"  
"I think so." she tried to stand up, but she felt her right leg buckle and she fell right back. Spike winced as she landed on him again.  
"Here, let's get you on a chair.." he managed to pull himself from under her, and he suddenly stooped down, picking her up. He placed her on a bench in the room, since the chair had a bit of a dent in it. "There you go, how do you feel..?"  
"Better." she whispered.  
"I can't believe you just took that shot for me.." he was eyeing her with a sudden look of disbelief. "Not even my brothers would do that."  
"I didn't want them to hurt you." she shook her head. "It's not right. You never did anything to anyone..you didn't help your brothers do what they did to the girls..hell, they haven't even done that in months..Crash and Hardcore are just being meanies."  
"Molly.."  
"My cousins are going to hurt you, I know how their crazy minds work." she looked down. "This is all my fault.."  
"Don't blame yourself.." he smiled, pushing her chin up. "I'm glad you talked to me."  
She caught his gaze. Such kind, caring, eyes. It even held a hint of concern in it, for her. Not for him, but for her. He didn't care that he had gotten hurt, he was worried about her. She suddenly leaned in and kissed him. It was a quick one, almost a peck, but it had happened, and already both she and Spike had turned red.  
"O-oh my, I'm sorry." she turned even redder. "I-I don't know what came over me."  
"Shh.." he quieted her as she stood up, flusteredly. He took her arms that seemed to be shaking, and he smiled. Though he was trying to seem calm, he was blushing too. "I liked it."  
"Y-you did? Well, good! I thought I was gonna make a fool of myself, which really isn't hard but.." she was cut off when she felt herself kissing him again. She smiled, embarrassedly, when they broke it.  
"I better get going." Spike breathed slightly. "Hope to talk to you later, Molly."  
"R-right." she smiled. "It was nice..um..talking to you."  
He smiled and left, and she felt her heart skip a beat. What had just happened there? Did she really kiss him? Did she really like it? What an odd event that had happened. After collecting her stuff, she felt a smile appear on her face. Whatever had just happened, she knew she could get used to it.. 


End file.
